Minecraftia Academy
by Cyanide Kilo
Summary: This series of one shots describes the daily life of the human mobs at Minecraftia Academy! I hope you enjoy it! Rated T because I'm a paranoid author.


**Cyanide: Okay, I'd like to announce the first chapter in a series of one-shots in a human!Minecraft alternate universe! There will be creepers, skeletons, and much, much more! So be prepared. I will be updating irregularly! **

**This will be just snippets of the lives of the human mobs in Minecraft Academy!**

**Disclaimer: The idea of human mobs comes from the creator of the Human Mobs mod, and Minecraft belongs to Mojang.**

**Enjoy the story!**

Chapter 1: Creeper and Squid

Clarissa sat behind a large oak wood desk, an open book rested on the counter, her eyes reading the words printed on it. She loved the smell of old books, the sound of the rustling pages when she turned them, and the overall quietness that surrounded her as she read silently. She was in charge of the library during study hall, lunch, and before and after school. She had willingly volunteered when the librarian had asked.

The seventeen year old pushed her orange-red behind her ear. There was a tinkling as the door to the library and her green eyes shot up away from the enchanting world of City of Fallen Angels. She marked the page with a worn bookmark.

There was a boy with bluish-black hair wearing the Academy's uniform of dark blue plaid pants and a blue-green jacket adorned with the Academy's insignia over a white button-down shirt also with the symbol of the school. The boy looked thoroughly confused, looking around as if he had no idea where he was. His sapphire blue eyes found the desk in the back of the large room quickly enough, and he immediately walked towards it, glancing at the tall brown shelves filled with books.

The boy walked strangely, as if he had been swimming in the ocean for a long time and hadn't gotten used to being on land without the waves anymore. At the desk, Clarissa smelled the strong smell of chlorine on him and wrinkled her nose ever-so-slightly.

"May I help you?" she asked politely.

"Um, where can I find books about marine life for an essay?" he questioned awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck.

She pointed off towards her left. "Go up the stairs and take a left. You'll see a sign saying 'Non-fiction', it's easy to see," she said then went back to her book. The boy left and came back a few minutes later, frowning.

"I can't find them," he explained sheepishly.

"Of course you can't," Clarissa said, setting her book down and standing up. She walked around the desk. "I'll show you." The boy blushed as Clarissa turned around, striding off into the non-fiction section. He hurried after her, surprised that she could cover so much space in such a short amount of time. The boy observed her as she led him around the bookshelves and to a set of stairs he didn't see before.

Her hair was long and curly, tumbling down her back like a red waterfall. She had a slim figure, her blue plaid shirt almost reaching her knees. However, her legs weren't bare; she wore a pair of white tights and black mary-jane shoes. Instead of the school's jacket, she wore a thick green sweater, which would warm her up from the cold air the vents blew into the library. He glanced at her face once or twice and noticed a spattering of freckles over her nose and cheeks.

Before he realized it, she had led him the library's section of marine life.

"Oh, um, thanks, I guess," he said, looking into her green eyes.

"You're welcome."

"So, what's your name?" he asked.

"Clarissa." She crouched down and smoothed her skirt down underneath her legs and began choosing some books, taking them out of the shelves one by one. He noticed that the sleeves of the sweater were a tad bit too long and only let the tips of her fingers show. Her fingernails were painted grass green and were short and neat.

"Can I call you Clary? My name is Jonathan, by the way."

"If you feel the necessity to do so, then go ahead." Her hair fell over her eyes and he wanted to do nothing more but push the red locks away from her face. Instead, he crouched down next to her.

"Okay then, Clary. Can I help you with these?"

"Thank you." She placed five books into him arms and kept three in her own slim arms, resting them against her hip. "These should be enough for a general essay on marine biology."

"Thanks a lot- for the help I mean," he said hurriedly.

Clarissa nodded and began heading to the first floor again. Jonathan took the time to look over the balcony to take a look at the enormous room filled with knowledge.

At the front desk, Clarissa walked behind the desk and set the books down within his reach.

"May I have your ID?"

"Yes, of course." He handed her the plastic card on the chain, which she scanned and then began scanning the barcodes on the back of the books fluidly, not missing a beat.

He looked over the desk and read the title of the book she was reading. "City of Fallen Angels, huh?" She nodded. "Would you recommend it to others?" She nodded again.

"But this is the fifth book in the series. I suggest you read the first installment, City of Bones."

"May I take it out?"

Clarissa took out the book from underneath the desk and scanned it. She printed out his receipt and scribbled something on the bottom. "The books are due on the eighteenth, have a nice day," she said almost mechanically.

Jonathan took the eight thin books and the one thick one in his arms, smiling. Perhaps he now had a reason to go to the library more often. "You have a nice day too, Clary."

He finished his essay, with help from Clarissa of course, and he began to learn the parts of the library. She began getting used to his strong smell of chlorine but welcomed him to the library every time he came in through the large glass and wood double doors.

For some reason, she kept glancing up at the door every chapter or so, hoping to see Jonathan enter her place of peacefulness. She wondered why she kept doing this.

**Cyanide: Chapter 1 is finished! If you liked the story please leave a review, if you have a problem with the story, please leave a review, and if you have any constructive criticism, please leave a review!**

**Have an awesome day~!**


End file.
